Substitution
by Shangreela
Summary: Subtitution : nf Action de substituer, de mettre une chose ou une personne en lieu et place d'une autre." Axel est désespéré... Que faire ? Et Roxas dans tout ça ?


Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce qui suit… Surtout de faire passer Axel pour une lavette addictée, mais bon, chacun son tour, habituellement c'est sur Roxas que ça tombe ! ;)

-

-

**Substitutio****n**

**-**

Axel était désespéré. Il avait tout essayé, cherché partout – même aux endroits les plus improbables, demandé à tout le monde – _vraiment_ tout le monde, déployé des trésors d'imagination et même questionné quelques membres de l'Organisation – entreprise des plus risquées, mais on ne l'appelait pas la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes pour rien !, cependant rien n'y avait fait. Aucune solution.

Plus une seule. Plus une…

Dépité, la tête basse et la moue larmoyante, il se dirigea vers le clocher et y monta en bougonnant. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Une telle situation ne s'était jamais produite, alors il ne savait pas bien comment y remédier. S'il n'y avait eu que lui, il aurait pris quelque chose, un substitut de première main aurait bien suffit – ça n'allait pas le tuer, il ne vivait pas – mais il y avait aussi Roxas… Et même s'il prenait soin, du mieux qu'il pouvait, de noter toutes les informations sur les goûts et les dégoûts du XIII, certaines choses lui échappaient encore – Roxas était une énigme pour lui, un mystère à plusieurs niveaux ; on était heureux d'en avoir déchiffré une partie, mais rien n'indiquait que la solution trouvée serait toujours valide lorsqu'on atteignait l'énigme du dessous. Il ne fallait pas présumer des gestes de Roxas – d'aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII de manière générale, mais Roxas plus qu'aucun autre.

Il atteignit leur endroit favori, au plus haut qu'il était similiment possible d'arriver, et eut la demi-surprise d'y trouver une silhouette fine, enserrée dans une élégante tenue noire qui la durcissait, surmontée d'une touffe jaune d'or déjà assise à la place habituelle de Roxas. La silhouette se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

Axel inversa sa moue en un sourire plus joyeux, qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Roxas fronça les sourcils et le regarda s'installer à ses côtés calmement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Axel et le calme, c'était comme Mickey et la sexytude : antinomique.

Intrigué, il se pencha vers son collègue.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pas de bavardage, par de large sourire plein de dents _made in_ Axel©, pas de gestes exubérants, pas de suçage intensif de glace ?

Axel lâcha un gémissement plaintif – qui ressemblait plus au chouinement du chiot attaché au poteau en plein été.

« Y en a p'us… chuchota Axel en levant brièvement des yeux exsangues de douleur vers lui.

- Quoi ? De quoi ?

- Y a plus de glaces à l'eau de mer… explicita le roux en se perdant dans la contemplation du coucher de soleil.

Roxas cligna des yeux.

« Ah.

Axel hocha sentencieusement la tête, comme si Roxas avait parfaitement compris et résumé la situation.

« C'est si grave que ça ?

Le rouquin releva la tête vers lui, incrédule, et lui lança à regard à la fois bovin et déçu.

« Mais bien sûr ! Ce sont des glaces à l'eau de mer ! Elles fondent doucement lorsqu'on les suce, leur goût est si particulier et c'est si rafraîchissant… ! Mais y en a p'us, finit-il en baissant de nouveau la tête.

Détournant le regard vers l'horizon, il lâcha un soupir énorme, triste à fendre l'âme d'une pierre. Il faut croire, alors, qu'à défaut de cœur Roxas avait une âme, et qu'il n'était pas de pierre. Un joli sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il regarda le grand roux près de lui avec indulgence. _Ah, Axel… !_

Gigotant doucement pour se déplacer sur le côté, il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs mains, posées de chaque côté de leurs cuisses, s'effleurent. Ainsi appuyé, il se pencha en avant – pas trop, tomber de cette hauteur devait faire mal tout de même – de manière à entrer dans le champ de vision périphérique d'Axel. Celui-ci leva lentement la tête vers lui, interrogateur.

« Hey, j'ai mieux pour toi que les glaces à l'eau de mer.

Le roux plissa un œil et tordit sa bouche en une moue suspicieuse. Roxas sourit.

« Ferme les yeux !

Axel sembla hésiter un moment puis s'exécuta, fermant ses grands yeux de chat verts.

Presque aussitôt après, il sentit quelque chose se presser délicatement tout contre ses lèvres. Tout son dépit et sa frustration s'envolèrent instantanément. C'était deux, délicatement bombé, doux, ferme, et avait un petit goût indiscernable. Ça le fit frémir de l'intérieur et haleter d'aise mentalement. Le délicieux contact perdura quelques instants puis disparut, à son grand désappointement. Gourmand, le rouquin se lécha les lèvres pour ne pas perdre une once de cette toute nouvelle saveur.

Puis il rouvrit les yeux. Le buste tourné vers lui, et le surplombant un peu du fait de leur position ( et ce malgré sa plus grande taille, il y tenait à sa tête et demi de plus que le XIII ! ) Roxas le regardait avec un air rusé, ses lèvres étirées en un demi-sourire malin.

« Tu regrettes toujours tes glaces ?

Le rouquin se retint de sourire et feinta l'abattement en lançant ses meilleurs _puppy eyes_ à son vis-à-vis. Il soupira de nouveau et acquiesça silencieusement.

Sans cacher son propre sourire, Roxas se pencha de nouveau.

-

-

-

Mon premier texte _Kingdom Hearts_… J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et si oui, remerciez ma bêta, **Ariani Lee** !

À bientôt ;)

_Lyly_[**u**]


End file.
